


thanks for coming after me

by ckckc



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i'm so emotional, mcnamawyer - Freeform, suicide attempt-ish type thing, that wasn't supposed to be in caps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckckc/pseuds/ckckc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where veronica and heather mcnamara are super gay for each other (every world)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you say you're numb inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edit: the writing in this gets progressively worse throughout the entire thing i apologize but if ur into some mcnamawyer fluff (and not fluff) ur in the right place

_ “say hi to god.” _

 

veronica woke up with wet cheeks and stinging eyes.

 

she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash her face, but she ended up just staring at her reflection in the mirror.

 

every time she closed her eyes, she saw his sick smile and the timer counting down to a big red zero.

 

somehow she always woke up before the bomb went off, but she knew she’d never forget that sound. her ears still rang sometimes.

 

she thought that after six months she’d be at least a little bit over it, but your boyfriend blowing himself up right in front of you after killing three of your classmates is not the kind of thing you get over. still, she tried so hard.

 

her phone buzzed and lit up with a text from martha.  _ “we still on for tonight???” _

 

veronica usually didn’t get out of bed at all on saturdays, but on the first saturday of every month she got together with martha to watch a “surprise” movie. it usually ended up being the princess bride. she didn’t care though, that was their thing.

 

her fingers started tapping the screen before she even thought of what she was going to say.  _ “you know it.” _

 

another buzz.  _ “i hope it’s ok that i also invited heather mac?” _

 

veronica’s brain froze for a second, but her fingers didn’t.  _ “i didn’t know you two were friendly!” _

 

_ “well, you know… we kind of bonded over our failed suicide attempts.” _

 

_ “shit, martha, that’s fucking dark.” _

 

_ “i’m kidding! kind of. is it okay, though? that i invited mac?” _

 

_ “sure. just don’t forget the jiffy pop.” _

 

_ “you know that stuff’s hard to find!” _

 

_ “good thing your parents have a secret stash.” _

 

_ “yeah, good thing.” _

 

veronica put her phone down and turned the shower on, turning the knob all the way to the left.

  
she waited until the mirror was completely fogged up to step into the shower. it was too hot. at least, it would have been too hot if she could feel it. her skin started to become red and blotchy but she still couldn’t feel it. she couldn’t feel a thing.


	2. i'm a sucker for a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm horrible at writing things where the relationship moves slowly but i just Know that heather and veronica have a very touchy feely friendship anyway so It's Not Gay Yet just u wait

“veronica!”

 

veronica leaned down to hug martha.

 

“shh! it’s 11:00, people are trying to sleep!” veronica laughed. “what’s going on?”

 

“it’s been too long! i miss you.”

 

veronica felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. martha’s parents decided to take her out of westerburg after everything happened to make her recovery easier. “i try to come visit you as much as possible.”

 

they let go and veronica took a step back. martha gestured for veronica to come in. “i know. it’s just been a rough few months.” 

 

veronica nodded. “you’re telling me.” she turned straight into the living room to find heather mcnamara already sitting on the couch. 

 

“oh — uh — hey! i… martha invited me, she told me you would be okay with me being here but if you’re not i totally underst—”

 

“heather. chill. it’s alright.” veronica plopped herself down on the couch next to heather. “have you heard from duke recently?”

 

“i don’t know, i heard her mom was gonna drag her to maine or something. something about needing to get away from her father after she caught him in bed with another woman.”

 

veronica was not shocked at all. “her dad did seem kinda slimy.”

 

heather laughed for a second and then got quiet again.

 

martha wheeled in a moment later with three bowls of jiffy pop. “okay. so, i know there are, like, a million other brands of microwaveable popcorn but jiffy pop trumps all.” she hands a bowl to veronica, which veronica then passes to heather. then veronica takes her own bowl.

 

before the movie, veronica decided to catch up with martha. martha asked about prom (because it was coming up very soon).

 

“do either of you have dates yet?”

 

“mine shot himself because he was gay.”

 

“mine blew himself up after i broke up with him.”

 

martha stared at the floor. “right.” she looked up again, then squinted at veronica. “and there’s really  _ no one else  _ either of you can take to prom?” martha's eyes darted to heather, then back to veronica.

 

“i…” heather started to speak, but couldn’t finish. she seemed flustered. she looked at veronica with wide eyes and then looked down at her lap.

 

veronica kept watching heather. “i was thinking of just skipping.”

 

heather looked up at her again, shocked.

 

“you can’t skip your senior prom! what are you thinking? it’s your last big thing before you’re done with school.” martha seemed almost offended. heather furrowed her brows and nodded. she looked like a little kid. “i mean, before college. i can’t believe you two are both going to harvard.”

 

veronica turned back to martha and smirked. “then i’ll take you!” martha laughed, looking at heather again. “yeah! i’ll dance you around in your wheelchair, we’ll scream the lyrics to every song, it’ll be great. you’re coming to prom with me.” veronica jumped up and grabbed martha’s hands, pulling her around the room, dancing and singing. “heather, come on!”

 

heather laughed and shook her head. “i had a really long cheer practice today, i’m exhausted.”

 

veronica pulled martha back to her spot next to the couch and threw herself back down next to heather, sliding down so her legs were sprawled on the floor and her back was on the seat of the couch instead of up against the back. she looked up at heather, fake pouting. “you’re no fun.” she sat up. “what are we watching tonight?”

 

“drum roll, please!” martha announced. veronica beat her hands on her legs and heather just giggled. “‘the princess bride’!”

 

“did i even have to ask?”

 

“what can i say? i’m a sucker for—”

 

“a happy ending,” veronica finished, fake sighing. “we know.”

 

“i’ve never seen ‘the princess bride’,” heather piped from behind veronica.

 

martha’s entire face lit up. “now we  _ have _ to watch it!” she wheeled herself over to the tv and put the dvd in.

 

as the movie began, veronica adjusted to a more comfortable position, and so did heather. heather curled up next to veronica and put her head on her shoulder. “you’re warm.”

 

veronica smiled at heather. “comfy?”

 

heather nodded. veronica hummed and put her arm around her. they didn’t move after that, until the movie ended.

 

martha yawned. “i think i’m gonna head off to bed. did you bring a sleeping bag or something?”

 

veronica looked down at heather, who was fast asleep. she smiled. it was kinda cute. “did she watch any of the movie at all?”

 

“she was out before it even started.”

 

veronica laughed. “i did bring a sleeping bag but i think i’m stuck here for tonight. i don’t want to wake her up.”

 

martha squinted and smirked at veronica before saying goodnight and wheeling away to her bedroom down the hall.

 

veronica reached for the remote and turned off the tv. she shifted slowly so she was facing heather, who was still curled up in a little ball almost on top of her. heather yawned and made a little “mmh” sound, then moved even closer to veronica, her head resting on veronica’s chest.

  
veronica smiled. she grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and draped it over them with the hand that wasn’t under heather’s head. she fell asleep to the muffled sound of heather’s soft snoring.


	3. dreadful etiquette, i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm So Sorry but also i'm not please tell me if there are typos i didn't go through and check

veronica opened her eyes and sniffed. there was light peeking through the curtain.

 

“are you awake?” came a muffled whisper from veronica’s chest.

 

“no,” she said and closed her eyes again.

 

“good. because you’re warm and comfy.”

 

veronica wrapped her arms around heather and squeezed the tiny girl even closer to her. “how about now?”

 

heather laughed sleepily.

 

“by the way, you snore.”

 

“what?” heather whined.

 

veronica nodded, keeping up the joke. “very loudly. it was very hard to sleep.”

 

“oh, man, i’m never sleeping again.” heather was so distraught, veronica felt bad for messing with her.

 

“i’m kidding. i mean, you do snore a little bit. but it’s cute." veronica felt a tiny fist lightly punch her in the abdomen and she laughed. “shh, we’re going to wake up martha.”

 

“shit, veronica, this makes me want to vomit. get a fucking room!” veronica froze.  _ please, no. not now.  _ “i mean, what would jason dean think? at least it’s just me here and not him.” veronica shot a glare at heather chandler, who thought it was funny to show up at the worst times. the only person who was worse was jd. it was bad enough that she dreamt about him, but seeing him during the day? “come on, i’m bored! let a girl live, huh?” veronica closed her eyes and pulled heather closer in hopes that she would fall back asleep and the bitch would go away.

 

it took a while, but eventually, she got there.

 

********

 

veronica was crying again. heather had already gotten up and was trying to hold her hand. “veronica. ronnie! what’s wrong?” heather put her other hand on veronica’s cheek to try to calm her down. “shh, it’s just me. veronica, what’s wrong?”

 

she realized that it wasn’t jd in front of her anymore, but her best friends. martha was terrified. she had never seen veronica like this and they had been friends since they were born. heather wasn’t as scared, only worried. veronica sat up and wiped her face with the hand that wasn’t holding heather’s. “no, i — um.” heather squeezed veronica’s hand gently. “it’s nothing. a nightmare.”

 

“some nightmare,” martha whispered.

 

heather snaked her arms around veronica and gave her a tight hug. “you’re awake now.” veronica reciprocated the hug.  _ unfortunately, this isn’t the kind of nightmare that ends when you wake up.  _ “we’re here. there’s nothing to be afraid of.”  _ except for the people my ex boyfriend and i killed coming back to haunt me. _

 

“thank you.” veronica pulled away from the hug and looked at heather’s big brown eyes. “i’m alright.”

 

“promise?” heather was small, but something about her was intimidating.

 

veronica was scared to say anything other than “promise.” she shot a crooked smile and stood up off the couch. “i’m, uh. i’m gonna head on home. i gotta get that english paper done.”  _ except i already did it last week. _

 

heather and martha nodded. veronica could tell that both of them already knew the paper was done, that they had both made some sort of silent agreement not to pry. she couldn’t tell whether she was grateful or offended.

 

she grabbed her bag off the floor and got out the front door as fast as she could. she threw the bag in the back of her station wagon and backed out of martha’s driveway, but she parked a mile down the road.

 

she gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. she threw her head back and screamed, letting the tears fall.

 

********

 

veronica went through her classes easily enough on monday, then tuesday, then wednesday. she even got through thursday and friday with only a few visits from heather, kurt, and ram. she still wished they were more fully clothed, but she guessed it wasn’t easy to find clothing stores in the afterlife.

 

it was a little after 1 in the morning and she was lying in bed, writing in her journal. or attempting to write in her journal. nothing had been coming to her in the past few months. it wasn’t like she didn’t have a lot to say, because that definitely was not the issue. the problem was saying it.

 

suddenly, her phone rang. it was heather. mcnamara, not chandler. no cell phones in the afterlife, either. she let it ring twice and then picked up.

 

there was a muffled sob. “heather?”

 

“vero-onica, i-i… somethi-ing is wrong and i d-don’t really kno-ow—”

 

veronica jumped up. “heather, where are you? are you at home?”

 

“y-yeah. i’m s-scared, ve-eronica-a.” heather sniffed.

 

“don’t move. don’t you dare do anything stupid. do you hear me? promise me you won’t fucking move. i’ll be there in two minutes.”

 

“don’t hang up.”

 

“i won’t.” veronica threw on a pair of shoes and swiped her keys from the kitchen table. she could hear some movement on heather’s side of the phone call. “heather, what’s going on?” there was no response. “heather!” still nothing. “shit.”

 

veronica ran as fast as she could out to her car, and then drove to heather’s, about 30 miles above the speed limit. she flung open the door and pounded across the lawn to the side of the house. she could see heather’s bedroom window, but there was no way she could get up there. “fuck.” she went back to the driveway and picked up stones from the gravel, then threw them at heather’s window until she opened the window and looked out. she ran around the house to the front door.

 

heather opened the door with red cheeks and glassy eyes and collapsed into veronica. veronica dropped down to her knees and held heather as tight as she could. “let’s go inside, get you warmed up. you’re fucking freezing. it’s the middle of may, how are you so cold?” veronica held heather and helped her up the stairs into her room and into bed. the ac was on high. veronica turned it off, then crawled into bed and wrapped herself and heather in the blankets. veronica pulled heather into her and kissed the top of her head.

 

“what the fuck happened?” heather was shaking. veronica looked around the room and noticed an empty prescription bottle with the cap off on the table next to the bed. she reached across heather and grabbed it, pushing heather away so she could see her face. “sleeping pills? heather. how many of these did you take? how many did you fucking take?” heather’s sobs got louder and louder. “heather! how many of these did you take?” veronica felt her voice catch and all of a sudden she couldn’t hold back her own tears.

 

“it was empty. i didn't take anything,” heather finally answered, still crying. “i was scared, i kept thinking about heather and kurt and ram and jd even though you hate him. or, hated him. i mean for god’s sake, they all had to die in such horrible ways! i just…”

 

veronica pulled her closer again, tangling her fingers in heather’s thick, blonde hair. “shh, i’m here,” she whispered. “i’m here.” veronica kissed heather on the forehead again and held her there until she stopped shaking and could breathe normally again. she untangled her fingers from heather’s hair and ran her hand up and down her back until she was sure she was asleep.

 

“isn’t that just the  _ sweetest _ ? all nice and cozy with a fucking  _ heather _ .” veronica’s heart stopped. she turned her head to see jd’s head coming through the window.

 

“get out,” veronica snarled.

 

jd opened his mouth, fake-offended. “dreadful etiquette, i know.” he laughed. “come on now, is that tone really necessary?”

 

“you can’t be here.”

 

“oh, i see now! did heather try to put herself into a coma again? i keep telling you, you should have just let her die the first time.”

 

“get the fuck out, jd,” veronica said, a little too loudly.

 

jd just chuckled before disappearing out the window again.

 

“ronnie?” she felt heather’s hot breath on her neck.

 

she rolled back over, closer to heather, afraid to let her go for fear that there was another prescription bottle in the medicine cabinet that wasn’t empty. “nothing. just go to sleep.”

  
it was hours before she could do that herself.


	4. did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short i'm sorry and i tried to go along with the theme of using quotes as chapter titles and that was the only one that had to do with breakfast so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe another chapter later today, maybe not. who knows honestly

“veronica, are you awake?” she opened her eyes to see heather with tired eyes and messy hair looking back down at her and holding a tray of pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon.

 

“i am now.” her voice was raspy.

 

“are you okay?”

 

veronica laughed incredulously. “i’m not the one who tried to overdose on sleeping pills last night, heather.” she felt bad for saying it after she saw heather’s eyes get glassy again. “oh, shit. i’m sorry. are  _ you _ alright?”

 

heather closed her eyes and nodded. “i made breakfast for you. i’m not great at cooking but i figured it was the least i could do. you dropped everything and came over here to stop me from… from—”

 

veronica sat up and put her hand on top of heather’s. “you’re important to me, heather. you don’t have to thank me for wanting to keep you in my life.” she took a fork off of the tray heather was holding and grabbed a bite of pancake. “besides, you make some bomb ass pancakes.”

 

heather laughed and put the tray down on the bed in between her and veronica, careful not to spill anything. before she sat down she went to get her laptop. when she sat down she and veronica discussed which movies they should watch until they came to an agreement.

  
however, neither of them could focus all of their attention on the movie.


	5. lookin' like hell on wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look two chapters in one day look at us go

prom was in a week and veronica still hadn’t picked a dress. she wasn’t sure what to do so she called martha.

 

_ “how did you make it this far without realizing you still hadn’t picked out a dress?” _

 

_ “i don’t fucking know, martha, just help me.” _

 

_ “pick me up in ten, we’re going shopping.” _

 

_ “deal.”  _ veronica hung up and threw some clothes on.

 

********

 

veronica had pointed out a number of dresses she thought looked nice, but martha just kept saying no. “it has to be  _ perfect _ , veronica. not just nice.” veronica rolled her eyes. she didn’t care, she just wanted to have a good time.

 

martha stopped suddenly and veronica almost tripped over her wheels. “damn it martha, some warning would—”

 

“this one.” martha pointed up to a navy blue dress. veronica didn’t see anything special about it. it was a pretty simple dress.

 

“you’re joking, right? we’ve been at this for an hour looking for the ‘perfect’ dress. what’s so special about this one?”

 

“just trust me. go try it on.”

 

veronica grabbed the dress and went off to the dressing rooms. there were no mirrors in the stalls, so she would have to go out to the big mirror across from the changing stalls. she put the dress on and opened the door. “martha, this is nice and all but…”

 

“veronica. holy crap.”

 

a smirk creeped across her face as she walked towards the mirror to see what martha was talking about. “oh.”

 

“twirl.”

 

“martha, i’m not gonna twirl, i’m not eight.”

 

“ _ twirl. _ ”

 

it was rare that martha seemed intimidating, but something about the tone of her voice and the wheelchair and the look in her eyes made veronica scared to disobey.

 

“ _ damn _ , veronica. you look so good.”

 

“you think?” martha nodded in response. “i have to send heather a picture.”

 

“don’t you dare!”

 

“what?”

 

“something tells me you should keep it a secret until the day of.”

  
veronica laughed. “whatever you say.” veronica had to admit, although she sometimes doubted martha’s judgment, she always came through. she didn’t know why she was so surprised about that.


	6. are we going to prom or hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prom!!!!! writing this chapter was hell at first but then it got better so that's why it took so long lol sorry

veronica hadn’t seen heather or kurt or ram or even jd in a few days and that scared her. she had no idea when they would show up. she hoped it wouldn’t be during prom, but knew that just would not happen. prom was too good to pass up. for now, though, she was relieved.

 

martha was going to come over so veronica could do her makeup, and heather was going to pick them both up on her way to the dance.

 

as it turns out, westerburg couldn’t afford to have the senior prom at a fancy venue, so it was going to be in the gym.

 

for some reason, veronica  _ cared _ . she spent months laughing at people who were worried about what they were going to wear and who they were going with, but now she felt like those people. it almost made her sick. but then martha came over and she forgot about it.

 

only when martha walked in with her face already made up and glittery pink dress on did veronica realize that she hadn’t done anything to get ready. she hadn’t even done her own makeup.

 

“i figured i didn’t need an elaborate makeover or updo so my mom just put my hair up and smacked on some blush. have you even brushed your hair yet?”

 

veronica shook her head no. “i’m freaking out. i don’t know why i care so much, but i want to look great.”

 

“you’ll need more than mascara and lipgloss to fix a face like that.” veronica knew instantly that she and martha weren’t the only ones there. she looked in the mirror to find heather chandler standing behind her with her candy red lips turned up into a devilish smirk. “i’m kidding. you do have good bone structure. you just need something that’ll make your eyes pop. how ‘bout some eyeliner? some blush, maybe?”

 

to shut her up, veronica started to do exactly what heather told her to do. she was more threatening dead than alive somehow. when she was happy with her makeup, she turned to martha. “ta-da.”

 

martha beamed. “you look even prettier than you usually do.”

 

“thank you.” veronica pulled her fingers through her hair, wondering what she could do in less than five minutes.

 

“do you have a curling iron?” martha asked, knowing exactly what veronica was thinking.

 

“i think my mom has one in the bathroom.” veronica grabbed it and came back. she didn’t know how to use it, so she sat down while martha curled her hair from her wheelchair. it wasn’t dramatic, just enough to add a little more volume.

 

“i’m impressed, really. i didn’t think you could do it this fast.” veronica sneered at heather when martha looked away. heather disappeared.

 

martha’s phone buzzed. “heather’s going to be here in ten minutes, you better put on your dress.” again, veronica did as she was told. it took a while to get on because she had to be careful not to mess up her hair or face, but eventually she did it. the girls went downstairs and waited until heather knocked on the door.

 

veronica opened it to see a very tiny heather in a very yellow dress. heather opened her mouth to say something but her gaze fell to veronica’s dress and all the blood in heather’s body seemed to be in her face.

 

“uh, hey, heather.”

 

heather snapped out of it. “shit, veronica. you look… you look amazing.”

 

veronica felt her cheeks get hot and she laughed nervously. “thanks.” she felt something hit her in the gut and she doubled over, only to find martha’s fist. she looked over at her with an expression that couldn’t have read anything other than, “what the fuck was that for?” and read an expression on martha that couldn’t have meant anything but, “say it back.”

 

“you do, too. look amazing, i mean. i mean… you look great.” heather smiled.

 

“martha, you look beautiful,” heather said when she was done looking at veronica.

 

“thank you.”

 

and they hopped into heather’s little yellow beetle and drove away.

 

********

 

since veronica had skipped junior prom, she wasn’t really sure what to expect. so, technically her expectations weren’t  _ not _ met, but if she had had expectations, this would not have come close.

 

the only thing that made this any different from those awful middle school dances were the prom dresses. veronica almost preferred the middle school dances. there was way less side boob at the middle school dances.

 

heather, however, could not have been more excited. she was smiling so wide veronica’s face almost hurt just looking at it.

 

martha was stoked, too. she also skipped junior prom, and never went to those middle school dances.

 

music started to play and the prom had redeemed itself. a little bit. veronica knew the songs and danced with martha until martha got dizzy. there wasn’t much dancing you could do in a wheelchair unless you were spinning in circles. veronica noticed that heather was gone and figured she went to the bathroom or was dancing with someone else.

 

in general, it wasn’t as horrible as veronica had feared. she had actually enjoyed herself, if she didn’t count the time kurt and ram popped in and were trying to grind on girls, still not grasping the idea that they can’t interact with anything that isn’t on their own little plane of existence. veronica just didn’t have the heart to tell them.

 

********

 

heather and veronica had dropped martha off at home and they were both sitting on veronica’s front porch steps, shoulders touching, killing time until heather had to get home before curfew. she was the only person in all of sherwood who actually obeyed the law that said drivers under 18 needed to be off the road by 11:00. the sky was clear and they were trying to point out constellations, but neither of them knew anything other than the big and little dippers.

 

“ronnie, i… i’m afraid i’m not gonna make it out of high school. i just get this terrible feeling that something is gonna happen to me before we graduate.”

 

“don’t say that. we’re going to graduate, and it’s going to be great. we’ll both go to harvard, you’ll major in law and i’ll major in english, and we’ll both live to be 100. we’re gonna live great lives. we’re going to get the hell out of sherwood, ohio.”

 

heather hugged her knees, which veronica thought would be a difficult thing to do in a prom dress. “i guess so.”

 

“i know so.”

 

there was silence for a few seconds.

 

“veronica?”

 

“still here.”

 

heather laughed quietly. “i… can i tell you something?”

 

“sure.” veronica tried to make it sound like an answer instead of a question.

 

heather sat up, then hesitated. her face turned red like a cherry. “nevermind.”

 

“you can tell me. nothing you say in this moment will make me upset with you.”

 

heather looked down. “that’s not what i was worried about.”

 

“you do know what she’s trying to tell you, right?” jd appeared behind heather, leaning on the railing. she ignored him.

 

veronica felt a sort of tightening in her chest. tension was growing. heather went to put her hand down next to veronica’s but accidentally touched her. she looked down, panicked, then pulled back quickly. she couldn’t look veronica in the eyes. veronica didn’t understand what was going on. “then what were you worried about?”

 

jd laughed. and didn’t stop.

 

veronica shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. jd was still laughing. her head was spinning and she felt her stomach tie in a knot. she opened her eyes and reached to turn heather’s face towards her own and suddenly somehow her lips were on heather’s and her chest didn’t feel tight anymore but all the blood in her body was in her face and she didn’t hear jd laughing anymore.

 

heather laughed nervously, but didn’t say anything. heather grabbed veronica’s hands in her own. “veronica, i’m…” heather closed her eyes, then opened them again. “i waited so damn long for you to do that.”

 

veronica laughed now. “honestly? me too.” veronica watched heather’s face light up a little bit and she couldn’t fucking take it and kissed her again. (eyes closed this time.) one hand moved up and held heather’s face, the other went down to her waist, pulling her closer. veronica pulled away slightly, but touched her forehead to heather’s.

 

“shit, veronica.” heather was out of breath.

 

veronica leaned away again and looked back up at the stars. “yeah.”

 

“wait. what time is it?” heather frantically searched for her phone, and veronica pulled her own out.

 

“past curfew, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“goddamn it.”

 

“stay here tonight.”

 

“are you sure?”

 

veronica looked at heather and raised one eyebrow. she tried not to smile, but she couldn’t do it, so a smirk creeped across her face. “i’m sure.” she stood up and grabbed heather’s hand and they practically ran inside and up the stairs and into veronica’s room. heather shut the door behind her and veronica pinned her up against it and kissed her again. “did i mention you look fucking great tonight?”

 

heather smirked. veronica didn’t think she’d ever seen heather smirk. she didn’t think heather was capable of smirking. “not yet.”

 

veronica slowly looked heather up and down. “yeah, your dress looks great on you.” she leaned in closer and whispered in heather’s ear. “i just think it’d look better on my floor.”

 

heather laughed and put her hands on veronica’s shoulders. “you think so?” veronica nodded. “well, in that case…” heather pushed veronica back onto the bed and followed her. heather was surprisingly strong for such a tiny person. she held veronica’s wrists against the bed and kissed down veronica’s neck and collarbone, and then back up and whispered in veronica’s ear, “i’ll need some clothes to sleep in.” she pulled away and stood up, taking veronica’s hand and helping her up.

 

veronica didn’t take her eyes off of heather while she made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a tee shirt for heather to sleep in. “it’s too big on me. it’ll go down to your knees.”

 

“thanks.” heather turned around and took off her dress while veronica dug around for another shirt. veronica kept sneaking glances at heather while she put the shirt on and then maneuvered herself so she could take her bra off without taking the shirt back off. the shirt went halfway down heather’s thighs. heather hopped into bed and veronica followed her.

 

heather curled up into veronica’s arms. she lay there for a second, then tilted her head back and kissed veronica on what was supposed to be her mouth, but ended up being her jaw. veronica hummed and kissed her lightly on the lips. “goodnight, ronnie.”

 

veronica closed her eyes. “goodnight.”

 

heather moved her head back to where it was on veronica’s chest. “your heart is beating pretty fast.”

 

veronica’s face felt hot. “guess that’s something that happens when a pretty girl kisses me.” she laughed and heather hummed.

 

heather yawned. “tonight turned out way better than i expected it to.”

  
veronica played with heather’s hair. “yeah.”


End file.
